yummy
by chakeroo
Summary: *re-edited* The group rented a villa for the summer, a couple of months after the "boy's night out" video. With Minako's powers going haywire from time to time, how will it affect all of them? *please read and review, I'm not good with summaries :D  *


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the song… :D**_

**A/N: Hello everyone! I had the idea on this story when I was on my way home from work and was listening on my Ipod. The song that I was listening to was Yummy by Gwen Stefani… I was smirking like crazy in the middle of the song when I got the idea, earning me weird glances from other people… Ahahaha… Anyway, hope you would all like this one… :D Take care! Oh and I revised this one, I've put more details *blush* on what went on with ths group. Thank you for the reviews guys! :D

* * *

**

It was summer and the group rented a huge villa near a secluded beach to spend the entire summer on it. Everybody pitched in for the expenses, Minako, Michiru and Haruka, being the ones who earn a lot, paid for ¾ of the rent, Mamoru, Ami and Makoto paid the ¼ of the rent while Setsuna, Usagi and Rei bought the supplies for the entire trip. The villa was huge with 6 rooms, all with walk in bathrooms, a hall, a really large kitchen, two separate living rooms, one with a pool table, a mini theater room, a separate garage located near the side of the house, a basketball court and tennis court, a pool with a pool side bar and a garden.

An entire week had past and everyone had just settled comfortably on the villa. Haruka and Mamoru were teaching Rei and Makoto on the basic to advanced crash course in maintaining their cars and they spent almost the whole day on that subject. The miko and the brunette bought a pickup truck a few weeks before the trip. A blood red colored pickup truck for Rei and a metallic green pickup truck for Makoto. Setsuna was looking out for Hotaru and Chibusa while they play near on the shores of the beach. Michiru and Ami were trying to cook different recipes for the group while Minako and Usagi became the taste testers.

It was now 2 in the afternoon and after spending the entire morning and lunch on the beach, Setsuna and the children made their way towards the house. Makoto had cooked some packed lunch for the three so that they wouldn't have to walk all the way to the house for lunch and back again to the beach after eating.

"Haruka-papa! Setsuna-mama said that Chibusa, her and I are going to town to see the carnival!" shouted Hotaru as she ran towards Haruka who was leaning on the open hood of the pickup truck. The "boys" looked at Hotaru and smiled.

"Really? Wait Hotaru-hime… Don't hug me, your mama will get mad if I get oil on your shirt," Haruka laughed as she held the girl within arms length. Hotaru pouted while Setsuna smiled and Chibusa laughed.

"Oh Chibusa, could you buy me some cotton candy at the carnival? Your Aunt Minako loves the strawberry flavored ones," Rei kneeled and smiled at Chibusa. "Hai, Aunt Rei!" exclaimed the pink haired girl and the miko patted her head.

Setsuna faked a cough and said, "Now now girls, go and wash up so that we could go there earlier. I'll treat you to anything you want for dinner later." Hotaru and Chibusa beamed then ran inside the house.

"Why are you in a hurry to go to town anyway?" asked Makoto as she pointed a wrench at Setsuna.

The stoic guardian of the gates of time suddenly blushed.

"Why are you blushing, Sets?" asked Mamoru while wiping some oil and sweat with the hem of his shirt.

"Oh nothing. We just have to get away from here right now. Don't wait up for us, we'll spend the night at a hotel," Setsuna faked a laugh and put her hands on her waist and hurriedly walked away from the "boys". Her laugh echoed as she entered the house.

"That was weird… No I take that back… That was _creepy_," Rei arched an eyebrow as Makoto and Mamoru sweatdropped. Haruka just shrugged and gestured to the other three to continue what they were discussing before the children and Setsuna had talked to them.

After half an hour, Setsuna went to the garage to talk to the "boys" if the time senshii could borrow a car for the children and her to use.

"Hey Ruka, may I borrow your car?" Setsuna asked Haruka. The racer was underneath the pickup truck with Rei holding a flash light while Mamoru and Makoto were kneeling beside them. Haruka pushed herself from her position so that she could see Setsuna while still lying on her back. Haruka arched an eyebrow on Setsuna and the latter sighed. "Here, you can take mine," answered Mamoru after seeing Haruka arched an eyebrow. "Thank you Mamoru. At least someone trusts me enough that I won't damage her "baby"," Setsuna frowned and emphasized the "baby" part while doing an air quote. Rei, Makoto and Mamoru laughed while Haruka pouted. "It's not that I don't trust you…" Haruka was cut off by Setsuna smirking and said, "I know Ruka. I was just teasing you." Mamoru then followed, "Usa has the keys. You could get it from her." "Thanks again," smiled Setsuna and walked towards the house.

"Usa! That is not sugar! That's salt!" Minako shouted as Usagi tried to put some of the salt on the blonde's tea while the blonde was looking away, fortunately, Minako suddenly took her teacup and caught Usagi. "Ohohoho! I knew that!" Usagi answered while chuckling. Michiru and Ami sweatdropped. "Hi Usa, Mamoru said that I could borrow his car and that the keys are with you," Setsuna said as she entered the huge kitchen, her laughs still echoed in the hall. Several pots, pans and plates were all over the place and different delicious aromas could be smelled. "Wait, I'll get it from our room," Usagi stood up and went to her room to get the car keys. "You could eat some snacks that we made before you and the girls go to the carnival," smiled Ami as she handed a glass of freshly squeezed ice cold lemonade to the time senshii. "No, thank you. We have to leave right now," blushed Setsuna as she accepted the drink and drank a little bit. "Why are you blus…" Michiru got cut off with Usagi excitedly shouting, "Here are the car keys, Sets!" The other 4 girls laughed when they saw Hotaru and Chibusa playfully clinging on Usagi's legs as she entered the kitchen. Setsuna put down the glass, got the keys and ushered the children to the door after saying good bye to the "girls". "What was that all about? It's the first time I saw Setsuna blush like that," Michiru arched an eyebrow. "Maybe she heard Rei and a certain blonde sex machine going at it last night. And I mean _GOING AT IT LIKE THERE IS NO TOMORROW_," Usagi teased Minako and nudged the blonde several times. Ami's face became red, Minako blushed a bit as Usagi and Michiru laughed. "Were we that loud?" Minako asked blushing a lot. The three nodded seriously. "Actually we heard a lot of you, not really much of Rei," blushed Ami trying to dismiss the thought of what Minako and Rei were doing last night. "We'll try to keep it down next time. Sorry guys," the blonde said as she put her head down due to embarrasment. "Don't worry about the girls though. Setsuna and them spent the night at the mini theater room and watched a lot of movies. The room is sound proof so…" winked Michiru. "So what's your secret to like you know…" Ami blushed and she suddenly faced the kitchen sink trying to clean the pots and other dirty kitchenware on it. "Umm… Actually I… Sometimes my powers go haywire and I can't stop until… I'm satisfied and it helps that Rei is really good at it," blushed Minako and sipped some of her tea. "Oh," was all Ami could reply to that and Usagi and Michiru lauhged. "Aren't you tired? I mean you were at it for whole night," Usagi inquired and ate some of the first batch of cookies they baked earlier. "Sort of. Well Rei is way tired than me. I don't why but maybe because it is my power so I don't really get tired after," answered Minako. "Can we like get some of your powers? Just a little?" teased Michiru and held her thumb and index finger and made a inch of space between them. "Something's burning," Usagi said suddenly before Minako could answer and all od them sniffed the air. "Oh no! The cookies!" shouted a panicking Ami.

An hour or two had past and the "boys" were finally done working on the cars. "Wow! I didn't know that cars needed this much attention," sighed Rei as she closed the hood of her truck and then she continued, "I'm soooooooo tired and my left hand is going numb again. I need rest, at least for a couple of hours." "Yeah," Makoto nodded her head in agreement with the miko earning a chuckle from Mamoru and Haruka. The four then sat on the floor outside the garage and looked at the mid afternoon sky. Contemplating on what happened the past several months after everyone "officially" became couples.

"I hope dinner later will be good. I'm starving," Haruka said as she stood up and walked over to the cooler near the garage door and took 4 beers. She handed the other 3 beers to her friends, sat down and opened her can of beer. "I'm sure it will. I thought my princess Ami how to cook," beamed Makoto as she opened her beer also. "I just hope Minako and Usagi doesn't interfere with the cooking," Rei sweatdropped while Mamoru nodded as he sipped his beer. "I can't believe we're drinking again," chuckled Makoto. "It was good that we got wasted and you left your webcam on. If you hadn't, Mamoru couldn't have gotten engaged, Michi and Ruka could've separated, you and Ami might not be together and I would still be emo about Minako," smiled Rei as she continued to play with can of beer. "Well, I am not planning to get that drunk ever again," Mamoru also smiled, crashing his beer can after emptying it of its contents. "Pyro's right. The video was really funny though. We all looked stupid wailing and crying," laughed Haruka. The others joined in on the laughter. A few moments of silence followed.

"So… Minako's a screamer, right Rei?" Haruka grinned as she looked at the miko. Rei's face became red like a ripe tomato and she stuttered, "Wh… What do… y-you mean by t-that? And w-why does our con-versations always become XXX v-version when you're a-around?" The miko gripped the beer can hoping that her blush would subside. "I heard the both of you last night too. I can't believe you still got up early today. If I was in your position, I'd still be sleeping right now," Makoto chuckled. "Us too and we're like at the other end of the floor," Mamoru sheepishly smiled and nudged the miko. "Sorry. We'll try to keep it down next time. I hope the children didn't hear us though," Rei had her head down due to embarrassment. "Don't worry. Setsuna and the children watched movies at the mini theater after she returned from the time gates. She said that they would spend an all nighter watching movies. She was acting strange since she came back from the time gates though," shrugged Haruka. "To tell you the truth, I'm sooo tired right now. Thank Kami for our fast recuperation process due to our Senshii powers, if it weren't for that, I'd probably be dead by now," blushed Rei and drank her beer. The miko closed and opened her left hand a couple of times as she felt go numb for a couple of seconds. "What did you do anyway? I mean for Minako to jump on you like there was no tomorrow," asked Makoto and took a sip of her beer. "I… how can I put this… it's just sometimes, her power goes haywire and ummm… stuff happens. If I ignore her…" the miko suddenly shuddered and continued, "Let's just say I learned my lesson." The other three laughed. Haruka then teased the miko, "So that was why you had rope marks on your wrists about two months ago." "And we couldn't get a hold of you," Makoto said in between laughter. "Minako told me not to disturb you two when I went and visited you at the shrine. We thought you were sick because we couldn't get a hold of you for days so Usa thought I should check up on you and I was met by a really scary looking Minako and warned that I shouldn't be talking to you because you were tied down and was busy getting out of it. And now I know you were literally tied," chuckled Mamoru. "You saw that too? Dude, Minako looked like a sex crazed maniac," Haruka flailed her arms and some of the beer poured over on the floor as she laughed. "Poor Yuuchiro. I bet he's scarred for life," Makoto sweatdropped. "I felt sorry for him afterwards. And now, he can't stop blushing whenever he sees Minako but she thinks it's funny," Rei also sweatdropped and continued, trying to lead the others away from the topic of her and Minako, "I bet Ami's great in bed." Makoto accidentally spat the beer she was drinking on Rei. A nerve began to pop out on the miko's head as Makoto tried to dry her off while saying sorry repeatedly. Haruka and Mamoru didn't help, instead the racer took a hose, Mamoru cranked it open and the racer pointed it to the two as cold water gushed out of it.

Minako, Ami, Michiru and Usagi were chatting, holding trays of cold lemonade and some snacks as they walked towards the "boys" when they suddenly saw Haruka and Mamoru hose down Rei and Makoto. Ami, Michiru and Usagi accidentally touched Minako and suddenly the world looked like it was on slow motion.

Usagi saw Mamoru laughing in slow motion as he tried to get the hose from Haruka, making Haruka lose her grip on the hose and splashing water on the man's shirt. Mamoru stopped getting the hose and lifted his wet shirt and threw it on the floor. His muscles were glistening with sweat, water and oil. A bit of his white boxer shorts, now partly see thru, can be seen. Usagi licked her lower lip and became wide eyed.

Michiru saw a very wet Haruka slowly trying to stop Mamoru from getting the hose, splashing herself and the man with more water in the process after she dropped the hose. Haruka then brushed away her hair, subconsciously flexing her muscles as she did this. The racer then took off her working shirt, exposing the black sports bra underneath and showed a little bit of her black boxer shorts, making her skin glisten with sweat, water and oil. Michiru bit her lip when she saw all of this.

Ami blushed profusely as she saw Makoto take off her dirty shirt gradually, exposing a green sports bra and a bit of her green boy shorts panties, wrung the shirt a few times and laughed. Ami noticed her lover's abs and arms as it flexed as she wrung the shirt, making the droplets of water, sweat and oil more evident on the brunette's arms as the rays of the setting sun shone on the group. The blue haired girl was now beet root red and was shaking in her place.

Minako saw a dripping Rei take off her dirty work shirt at a snail's pace, exposing her red racer back bra underneath and her red boxer shorts, and some oil and sweat on her chest, and threw the shirt on top of the cooler. The miko then scooped all of her hair on the side and then flipped it again, causing some of the water to spray to other "boys" as they laughed. Rei then scooped her hair again to tie it at the back, flexing her muscles and as water, sweat and oil cascaded down her chest to her abs. Minako gritted her teeth, trying to control herself not to pounce at the miko.

The "boys" abruptly stopped laughing as they noticed the girls staring at them like maniacs. The "boys" looked nervously at the girls and worried that they might have done something bad that they cannot remember doing. "Shit! I bet Michiru's mad at me for causing trouble again," muttered a nervous Haruka as she scratched the back of her head. "Why is Ami shaking?" Makoto arched and eyebrow as she looked at the bluenette, hearing the cluttering noise of the ice on the lemonade. "Is Usa angry with me? Oh my god, I forgot, the shirt, she gave me that shirt before we got here and now I ruined it! Damn it!" Mamoru facepalmed himself. Suddenly, Rei realized something and shook Haruka's shoulder and said nervously, "I know that look. Shit! Be ready for it guys!" "What look?" asked a puzzled Haruka. "Remember what we were talking about earlier about Minako going haywire? THAT LOOK," answered Rei. "They are all touching Minako that means she might have transf…" Haruka was cut off with the loud crash of broken glasses and plates, silverware and trays were dropped on the floor. The "boys" huddled together nervously and backed away slowly as they saw the girls approach them hastily like they saw their prey and were going in for the kill.

Usagi took Mamoru's arm and lead him towards the pool area. "Usa! Hey Usa! Are you alright? You look like your possessed," Mamoru as he panicked. Usagi didn't answer and just tugged Mamoru towards the pool area. Once they got there, the future queen pushed her future king on one of the benches and almost ripped off the pants and boxers of Mamoru. "You're scaring me, Usa," said a wide eyed and shaking Mamoru as he pushed himself further up the bench. "But I can see you like it," Usagi looked down at the thighs of Mamoru and then looked him in the eye. Usagi's eyes looked glazed over and were glinting as she ripped off her clothes. "Please be gentle," squeeked Mamoru as Usagi almost jumped on top of him.

Ami gripped Makoto's belt and tugged her towards the house and into the kitchen. "Ami! Can we talk about this first? It's just Minako's power is affecting you somehow," Makoto panicked and gripped the door handle of the house as they went in. Ami glared at Makoto, the blue haired girl then shifted her hold into the back of the pants of Makoto and pulled the brunette. "Ami you're fucking scaring me right now!" whined Makoto as she gripped the handle more. Ami put both her hands on the thunder senshii's pants and willed some of her senshii power and tugged Makoto out of her grip on the door. Makoto accidentally fell on her butt in the process and said, "Ow ow ow ow ow…" as she rubbed her butt. Ami suddenly sat in front of her and said, "Oh my prince, I'm so sorry… I got carried away." Makoto then pulled themselves up and held hands with Ami while facing her and said, "Its okay, my princess. It's just that I'm not used to seeing you like that and it scare..." Makoto was cut off as she felt something really cold gripped her wrists. She looked down and shouted, "What the hell, Ami?" She saw Ami put handcuffs made of ice on Makoto's wrists. "Now you can't escape," grinned Ami and tugged petrified Makoto towards the kitchen.

Michiru shoved Haruka inside the garage and pushed the "close" button on the garage door. "Wow Michi, you're so dominant right now," teased the panicking racer as she backed up but stopped as she reached the wall of the garage. "Shut up and strip, Haruka Tenoh! Or I swear I'll fill this garage with sea water!" screamed a blushing Michiru. "Y-Yes ma'am!" Haruka shouted back out of panic. Haruka then started stripping what's left of her clothes but Michiru found it too slow. Michiru tore of the racer's pants and boxers and pushed her on the hood of Haruka's car. "Mi-chi, my baby might get a den…" said Haruka as she tried to stop Michiru pushing her on the hood. "I don't fucking care! I'll buy you a new one tomorrow!" answered Michiru as she tore off her clothes. "A-As you w-wish, Ma'am!" answered a shaking Haruka and sat on the hood of her car.

Minako pulled one of Rei's ears towards the house for the mini theater room. "Mina! Slow down will you? You might tear off my ear!" Rei said in a panicking tone. She panicked more as she saw Makoto holding unto the door handle like her life depended on it as Ami tugged on her pants. Minako let go of Rei's ear and shoved her towards the mini theater room. The blonde was suddenly distracted when she heard Makoto shout like she was hurt and the miko thought that it was her opportunity to get out of the situation. Rei tried to run to the other direction but her wrists were suddenly tugged. She looked at her wrists and said, "Oh fuck, here we go again." She saw Minako had already changed to Saior Venus and theat the senshii's Venus love me chain was wrapped on her wrist. "And where do you think you're going?" Minako arched an eyebrow. Her eyes became dark blue as she tried to control her power. "Oh just to our room… Ummm… Getting our special… toy and 5 cans of redbull," stuttered Rei. _"Fuck! Wrong idea! You'll just entice her more you baka! I love making love with Minako but it's just that I'm still tired from last night… can't I at least get like 3 hours of sleep?"_ thought Rei as she mentally slapped herself. "Good idea! Let's go upstairs," Minako pulled the chain so that Rei would be closer to her and kissed the miko with all the passion on her body. Rei kissed her back with all the passion her tired body could muster. Minako then cupped Rei's face and looked at her after parting from the kiss. Before the blonde could say anything, Rei lovingly said, "I understand Mi-chan. Let's go upstairs." Minako smiled and the chain on Rei's wrists vanished. The miko changed into Sailor Mars and then suddenly took the blonde's hands and pulled her towards their room upstairs and playfully said, "I'll make you scream until you have no voice left!" Rei then looked at Minako and winked. The blonde blushed, ran ahead of the miko, tugging Rei towards their room faster.

…..

At the carnival, Setsuna, Chibusa and Hotaru were happily eating some ice cream after walking around the small yet fun carnival. The time senshii then looked at her watch, smirked and thought, _'Good thing I checked the time gates yesterday. I don't want Hotaru and Chibusa be scarred for life with all the screaming and noises yesterday… until tomorrow.'_ She then sighed and continued to think, _'Mental note! Must remember to buy a bunch of aromatic air freshener tomorrow, make them clean up the broken glasses and plates and wash the silverware and oh, must check the pool area, kitchen, garage and especially the rooms upstairs and then spray the air freshener before the girls could go inside the house.' _Setsuna suddenly facepalmed herself with her free hand. "What's wrong, Aunt Setsuna?" asked Chibusa as she ate her ice cream. Hotaru looked at Setsuna with a puzzled look on her face then continued eating her ice cream. "Nothing much. You don't have to worry about it for like 10 more years then you'll both know. I know Hotaru will definitely be a great teacher for you when you get back here by then, Chibusa," winked Setsuna at the two children. Hotaru and Chibusa looked at each other, shrugged and continued to eat.

* * *

**A/N: I just added some details on what happened after girls pulled their partner to some *bow chika wowowow* time… :D thanks to Da Pyro's Love, Espana-FTW, Onzy, Honulicious, jedicaro, MinaRayeFan and Ramanda87 for the reviews… :D**


End file.
